Everybody Got Their Something
by divine one
Summary: Moments in the life of Mark and Callie


**Title** Everybody Got Their Something  
**Author** Devylish  
**Pairing** Mark/Callie  
**Rating** PG13  
**Words  
****Warnings** Language  
**Spoilers** None  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy** and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN **unbeta'd **AN2** So this is a twist on the 10 song challenge. I had picked some songs that I wanted to listen to, and then I decided I'd do some writing…. And THEN, I decided I'd do some song/fandom writing, and voila… so, basically, these songs were picked, but not picked for writing purposes… that came later… (hence the alphabeticalness of the titles). ALSO, all of the songs are about Mark and Callie… Mallie. Because everything in life should be about the mallie. All fics written within the time span of the songs, but I did go back and fix typos and added a missed word or two.

**

* * *

**

Everybody Got Their Something - Nikka Costa

For her, on him, it was the smile. Sometimes pure pleasure. Sometimes, full of mischief, with a dash of… danger.

Not real danger; not: pull out a gun danger, but… danger to a woman's heart.

What woman could resist a smile like that? A smile that promised to take you everywhere you secretly wanted to go.

Mark had that smile. Mark Sloan had created and patented that smile.

He was using it now -- the naughty smile -- from the other end of Joe's.

_Fucker_. He knew she was mad at him, but still, he smiled. He enticed.

_Well, two could play that game._

**Get This Party Started - Pink **

She reached for the cherry that sat in her drink, fishing it out of her glass by the stem. Tilting her head back slightly, she opened her mouth and rested the cherry on her tongue. Her eyes were closed as if she was unaware of his presence. As if she was EVER unaware of his presence.

Curving her tongue around the cherry, she pulled it into her mouth, letting the alcohol laden sweetness drape her tongue. Tugging gently at the stem, she separated it from the small bit of fruit - the toy she was using to tease him.

If he could use his smile, she could definitely use the weapons she had at hand.

**Gold Lion - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

_Beautiful Bitch. _

Mark watched Callie tongue the cherry; his body tightening with every passing second.

Normally she was straightforward with him. It was Yes or No.

Tonight, she was teasing. Playful.

… probably still pissed at him, but she was still playing the game. She still wanted to play… with him.

He loosened the tie he'd worn to court earlier. It was getting hot in the bar. And breathing, yeah, definitely becoming an issue.

He watched her eyes blink open, focusing directly on him. A challenge -- an offer -- reflecting in them.

**Grace - Kate Havnevik**

Back at their, his place, he took his time; slowly unbuttoning the sleek top she wore.

He loved her like this. Responsive, giving, wanting. Her arms on his biceps, holding/pulling at him.

As he pulled the cloth from her shoulders, letting it fall, carelessly to the floor, he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

Appreciation. Desire. All masking and protecting Love.

Her fingers curled around his arms…. Tighter. Responding/Claiming him.

Love.

**Hurt – Christina Aguilera**

As he pulled her closer she began to melt.

She wanted to trust him.

She was certain she could trust him. Almost. Almost certain.

But then she'd remember his reputation.

And then she'd remember her reputation.

And then, then she'd remember she was aiming for the stars.

Aiming for something, someone she could never truly attain.

Sloan? Too beautiful. Too strong.

Torres? Too imperfect. Too strong willed.

… and then he looked at her. His eyes saying more than his words. More than his damn smile.

She wanted to trust him.

She was certain she could trust him. Almost. Almost certain.

**I Hear the Bells – Mike Doughty**

She woke up to the sound of the church bells down the street.

_Sunday. A lazy Sunday_. She stretched and felt Mark shift and curve closer around her. His arms pulling her closer.

His beard grazed at her neck, teasing/arousing her.

How he managed to raise two emotions out of her at one time, she'd never know.

But that was Mark in a nutshell; teasing/arousing, awakening/soothing her, all at once.

She smiled, and snuggled into him, as the bells rang, joyfully, at the church down the block.

It was too early in the day; too late in their relationship for her to wonder why. To wonder why he affected her the way he did.

_Maybe_, she yawned, she _just needed to let go, and accept. Accept how mark made her feel._

**Lost Without You – Robin Thicke**

Hours had passed; the sun shifting from east, to the middle of the sky.

Callie blinked her eyes open, finding Mark leaning over her, watching her.

She reached up self-consciously to sweep the hair away from her face.

He followed her hand with his own, sweeping his hand and his eyes along the frame of her beautiful, rested face.

He was in the perfect place. Right now… Right at this moment. With her. With Callie.

Letting his hand drop down to her neck, and then to her shoulder, he studied the depths of her eyes. Lost in liquid chocolate, Lost and he couldn't care less.

He wanted to stay there, lost in her eyes…… until she lifted her hand to his jaw… and then he was lost in her touch.

**Pride – Dirtie Blonde**

_Okay. This is it. _

He was going to do it. He was going to put his pride aside. Put his fears aside and do it.

Reaching under the bed, he pulled out the bag. The bag that held the box. The box that held the much smaller box. The box that held the ring.

_Is it possible to stop breathing and still be alive? I'm a doctor, I should know that. _

He stood up, pulled on some boxers and moved to the bathroom where she was showering_. Deep breath. Deep fucking breath that isn't filling my lungs with air. Fear was a fucking bastard._

Mark turned the doorknob and opened the door pulling it closed behind him as he flipped open the box and marched towards the shower.

**No Sleep Tonight - The Faders**

_I just fucking squealed._

_I don't squeal. I'm not a squealy girl. Woman. Whatever._

_I squealed!_

I look at the ring sitting on my finger and then… _fuck! I'm doing it again. Only now, Now, I'm jumping up and down! And squealing._

_Fuck!_

_Okay, only one way that I can think of for ummm, getting out of this fucked up girlie mode._

I jump at Mark.

_He was going to get laid like he'd never been laid before. Engagement Sex. It was going to be something he remembered._

And maybe, later, he'd be the one doing the squealing.

**Nobody But Me – Lou Rawls**

'_I've got a girl who loves nobody but me.'_

The song wafted around them and through the reception hall; the ridiculously large reception hall.

Mark twirled Callie around in his arms, the jazzy notes swinging around them.

It was their song… rather sexy, and teasing. Perfect for them.

He hadn't wanted an 'our dance/our song' thing but he'd been out voted. Something about 'My Dad will kill us if we don't have a new husband and wife dance… he needs an excuse to cry at my wedding'.

Esteban scared Mark… so dance lessons. And a newlywed dance/song were done.

And really, he wasn't going to complain too much. He was holding Callie Torres-Sloan in his arms….

Things were good.


End file.
